Hate equals Love
by GreekMythGuardian
Summary: Hibari thinks that he hates Tsuna, but it seems the other way around. Rated T for safety. This is a shonen-ai/yaoi, so if you don't want to read,that's okay...'coz some people are against this category.
1. Chapter 1: A Certain Herbivore

Hi, 1827 fans and yaoi/shonen-ai fans out there!

This is my first yaoi story, though I've been a yaoi/shonen-ai fangirl for many months. If you notice that there is no header like: _**_'s POV**, that means it's in Hibari's POV.

Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:(though I already put one in my profile): I do not own KHR.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A Certain Herbivore<strong>

"Hibari-san, w-will you help us?" The herbivore brunette asked me as he came out of his classroom just when the bell rang. I felt a nerve twitch. 'Did you just say what I thought you did? Where did you get the guts to ask help from me?' I wanted to say those words to him, but it might ruin my image, so I didn't. "Do you know what you're saying, herbivore?" I said while narrowing my eyes at him.

Said herbivore paled. "Hieeeee! I-I know, b-b-but..."

"But?"

"B-b-b-b-but..." I saw the herbivore sweat. Looks like he's panicking about looking for a decent excuse. "Jeez! Reborn, why don't you just say it to him yourself? I'm not your speaker!"

"Hmph. All right, Dame-Tsuna." I heard a familiar voice. As a hidden door opened, I saw the baby. My eyes widened a bit, but I regained my composure. "Hibari, if you will help us, you will get a very promising reward."

I raised a brow. "Really? What are you gonna do, infant?" If the baby is the one asking for help, it might be a little interesting. Helping the herbivore is interesting, but it might get me into trouble. "Next month, we are to get Mukuro Rokudo from the Vendicare." The baby told me.

The damned pineapple? "Tch. Why will I rescue him?"

"Because if we rescue him, you'll be able to fight him for real." The baby whispered with glint in his eyes.

"Hn. If that's what you say."

"E-Eh? Y-y-you'll help us? F-for real?" The herbivore looks delighted...very delighted. "U-um...Arigatō gozaimasu!" he said with a big grin plastered on his face. Somehow when I see him happy, I feel like there are butterflies in my stomach. I last felt that when I was very pissed off, but this is a lot more different. Maybe I am beyond pissed. It was then that I noticed that the baby is gone.

"Herbivore..." I called him just when he was about to go home.

"Y-y-yes, Hibari-san?"

"Do you like the damn pineapple?" I said while gritting my teeth.

"E-eh? M-Mukuro-san?" The herbivore blushed furiously when realization hit him. "N-no! N-not even once in my life! H-h-how could I love someone like him? Besides, he's male like me, a-and I'm not gay, a-and-"

"All right, herbivore. I believe you now, so shut up."

"Y-yes. I-I'll go home now."

I noticed that it was already 5:27, meaning it's near the school curfew. "Do it fast or I'll bite you to death." I raised my tonfas to show him that I am dead serious. The herbivore paled, then bolted into a run.

I don't know why but everytime he runs away from me, I feel my chest tighten. If it were the other herbivores, it's as if I want to laugh like a devil. I was so deep in thought I didn't notice that I'm already in front of the reception room.

* * *

><p>So, how was it? I will appreciate your reviews very much!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: My Imōto

Guys, sorry if I updated this late...I just had _many_ activities, like camping and advance classes. Oh, I forgot say that I'll make a different story regarding Tsuna's side after I finish this one.

**lovepikachu12 and Sweet18Candy.** thanks a lot for reading this~

**Lilspring. **Oh, yes. And where I'm gonna lead this story is a S-E-C-R-E-T...and thanks for reading my fic~

**Honoka-Chan. **Sorry if I wasn't able to do so for Chapter 2, but I'll try to do so. I also thank you for reading my fic!

On to the story.

* * *

><p><strong>2: My Imōto<strong>

As I opened the door, I saw my subordinate a.k.a. Disciplinary Committee Vice President Kusakabe Tetsuya. He was a bit shocked that I came this late, but he didn't dare to say anything. He just stood in my way, pissing me off. "If you're going out of the room, then do it now."

"Y-Yes, Kyo-san! See you tomorrow!" He bowed then moved past me.

"Hn."

Now that I am alone, I can concentrate on my work better. After just two hours, I finished all of them, and getting ready to go home. Then, I saw a familiar green before me. "Mukuro Rokudo. Why are you here?" I saw him smirking but I returned it with a glare.

"Kufufufu, I came to visit but you greet me with a glare? How bad~"

"Hn. Why are pineapples laughing like that? It's strange."

I saw his brow twitch. Looks like he was a bit pissed off. "You now know how to piss me, huh?"

"If you don't want to be pissed off, pineapple, then leave or I'll bite you to death."

"All right then. See you, little birdie." Before I was to attack him, he already dissipated into mist.

Tch. Such a coward, leaving just like that. I walked on my way home, since it was just a few blocks away from the school and from the herbivore's hou— why did I mention that? I need to clear my mind from that herbivore. I've been thinking about him lately. I was thinking about him so much that I didn't notice I almost bumped into my imōto.

"Oh, welcome home, Kyoya-niichan! And who is this herbivore you're thinking about lately?" She is Sorako, my imōto. She has waist-length jet black hair, just like my father and I, but has big doe-like caramel brown eyes, like my mother's and Tsuna— now it's the herbivore's name?

"Wao...you're thinking about him again, and comparing my eyes with his?" Sometimes she can be a _bit_ irritating, with her mind-reading ability and her child-like behavior. Where she got that ability is a very long story. She is 13 years old,still a grade schooler, but her grades are top of the whole level.

"Let's eat now, Kyoya-niichan! I made a special sweet for dessert!"

"And what would that be?"

"It's called Sourire de l'Ange. It's actually a strawberry tart, but the difference from the original is that it has corn meal and rhubarb as the cream. I just saw from the anime I was watching."

"I'm looking forward to your Sourire de l'Ange ."

She beamed at me."I bet you it'll taste like you're in heaven!" As we started to eat dinner, she asked some questions to me.

"Ne, Kyoya-niichan, can I skip a grade? I mean, can I go to class 2-A?"

"If you pass the entrance test."

"Can I take it tomorrow? It's a Saturday, so there's no classes right? I want to see that herbivore you've been thinking about." I almost spit my tea at that.

"Is that your only reason for skipping a grade? And how did you know the section of the herbivore?"

"No, also because it's boring in my class. And regarding the section of Sawada Tsunayoshi, because he's also known throughout our school for being Dame Dame Tsuna."

I just sighed at her antics, knowing that she'll get her way. "All right. You'll take the entrance test tomorrow, and I'll fix everything for your transfer." Yes, she is the only one that can defeat me like that.

"Yay!~ Arigatō , Kyoya-niichan!" She bear hugged me, then went to kitchen to clean the dishes. I then went upstairs to my room to sleep.

* * *

><p>So how was Chapter 2? my OC? Reviews please!~<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Nami Middle

Yo! Sorry if I updated late again! And hey, expect me to update late...

**Kichou.** Thanks...and sorry if I didn't update sooner.

**akiruisora.** Thanks for reviewing~

**sTrAwbErRi009. **haha...ikr (in case you don't know, it's 'i know,right'). Again, sorry if I didn't update soon.

**ben4kevin. **haha...thanks for saying that!

**Lilspring.** Nice to see you again...and thanks for saying she's cute! You''ll surely read more, 'coz it'll be about 23 chapters (it's only estimated).

Minna, thanks for reading this fic!-waves-

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Nami Middle<strong>

**Sorako's POV**

I woke up with a start. I don't know why, but it's as if I had a very restless sleep. Maybe I had nightmare or...I'd rather ignore it because I know it'll stress me to no end. As I was fixing the bed, I heard the alarm clock ring. I saw that it's just 6 in the morning, which means that I am 10 minutes early. After fixing the bed, I walked downstairs to cook our breakfast. After serving the breakfast on the table, I called Niichan.

"Kyoya-niichan! Breakfast's ready!"

Ten minutes had already passed by and I didn't see him here yet. Looks like he's fast asleep. And then I saw what he was dreaming...

Wait. He's dreaming? For the first time ever, he's dreaming! Oh, Kami-sama, thank you very much for bringing Tsu-chan (A/N:It's her nickname for Tsuna) to my Niichan's life! Why did I say that, you ask? Because, just as you guessed, he's dreaming about Tsu-chan right now. When I barged into his room, I heard him say something. (A/N: Technically, it's 'barged', because she went into the room without knocking)

"Tsunayoshi...if you won't stop stuttering...I'll bite you to death..." Whoa. Sleeptalking. Another first to write down in my "Kyoya-niichan's Unforgettable Events" notebook!

"Ara? Dreaming for the first time? And about Tsu-chan? My, Kyoya-niichan, miracle's been raining down on us lately after you met Tsu-chan~" I said a bit louder than my usual voice to make sure that he can hear everything, because, as I've said before, he's fast asleep.

I saw him jolt up from the intensity of my voice. Another first. Then he glared daggers at me. Okay, a _so not_ first. Since I was 5 or 6, he'd already done that to me. Ever since the day our mom and dad said to us that we were pure— oops. Almost said our family secret that was supposed to be revealed sometime later.

"What are you doing here?" I heard him say...and also think, 'And did you see my dream or what?' I chuckled at that thought.

"Of course I saw it all. Isn't it obvious from my looks right now?" I said with a devious smirk plastered on my face. Only I can say those words to him, because I'm his one and only sibling...probably the only relative he has, since our parents died 5 years ago and our other relatives most likely died 10 years ago...and I won't explain it because it would be long. I'll explain it later, too.

"You still didn't answer my first question, Sorako." Kyoya-niichan retorted through gritted teeth.

"That's because you didn't hear my call."

"Which is?"

"I already said before that breakfast's ready. I'm supposed to go to Nami Middle today, right?"

"Hn. Let's go down now. Look at the time." I looked at his clock, only to be horrified.

"6:30? The Mont Blanc! I forgot the Mont Blanc!" I shouted while running downstairs, which almost made me trip. 'Why do our halls have to be this long?' I used my hyper-speed so as to not waste time. I quickly put on my oven gloves as I opened the oven door and pulled out a tray of Mont Blancs. 'Whew, looks like I made it in time.' I thought as I put the Mont Blancs into a pink paper box (A/N:Like the ones they put cakes in...just try to imagine it...haha...sorry if I described it wrong).

"Do you really care about sweets that much that you have to use hyper-speed to get here?" My brother asked me as he started to eat.

"Of course! I'm a proud student of St. Marie Academy (A/N:St. Marie Academy is the academy in Yumeiro Patissiere). After all, our school specializes in sweets." I answered while eating. "Oh. I forgot to ask you last night. How does the Sourire de L'ange taste?"

'Hmm...how does it taste again?' Then I saw an image flash into his mind. I saw him become an angel flying in the sky.

"Great! That was how I imagine it to be! Actually, Sourire de L'ange means Angel's Smile."

"Hn."

"You can reply anything besides 'Hn', you know."

"I know. It's just that I can't think of anything to say besides that."

" You mean to say speechless."

"..."

"Silence means yes. Haha!"

"We better get going. Your appointment is scheduled to be at 8:00." Is he trying to retort or did he change the subject? I think it's the latter, which means I win. Again. -laughs evilly in her mind-

"Ok."

After I changed into a skirt and a t-shirt, I heard my brother mutter something.

"We're riding my motorcycle."

"Un."

I got out of the house first, because he'll be the one who will lock the door.

"What are you holding?"

"Oh, this?" I raised a white plastic bag. "They're Mont Blancs. I'll give them to the teachers."

"Do you really need to?"

"Yes. This isn't only for the Nami Middle teachers, but also for the St. Marie teachers. This is my farewell gift to them."

"All right. Let's get going. We can't waste time."

"Hai." I bluntly said as I got into his motorcycle.

"Grip that plastic bag."

"Hai."

Then the long, boring ride began. Oh how I wish I can use my hyper-speed during times like these. Only that I have to fight Kyoya-niichan for that. The ride was very boring that I almost fell asleep. Too bad that we're already in front of the gates of Nami Middle.

"_Midori tanabiku namimori no..._" I heard Hibird sing as a greeting to us—correction— Kyoya-niichan. He _terribly_ loves that school anthem that he made it his ringtone. Nice.

"Good morning, Hibird-chan!" I greeted it back while my brother just stared at it. The fluffy yellow bird just made Kyoya-niichan's hair a nest.

"Let's go in now, shall we, Kyoya-niichan?"

"Yeah."

It was an awfully quiet walk to the principal's office. And after a few minutes— Whew, at last— we are now in front of the awfully far principal's office.

"Excuse me, may we come in?" I knocked on the door just to break the silence.

"Yes." And when I opened the door, he was shocked when he saw us— cough— Kyoya-niichan. "Ah, H-Hibari-san, w-why did you come here today?" He's sweating all over! I bet Kyoya-niichan bit him to death once. (-_-|||)

"I called you last night, didn't I?"

"Ah, so it was you. Is this your sister? I think she looks too young to be in the 2-A."

"Ahahaha...d-didn't Kyoya-niichan tell you that I'm just 13 years old?" I nervously asked.

"O-Oh, is that so? Well, as they say, age doesn't matter. As long as you pass the test, you can enter the classroom of 2-A by Monday."

"That's good then. Can I take the test right now?"

"O-Of course. H-Here's the test. I've readied it earlier."

"Thanks! Uh, can I take the test in a classroom nearby?"

"O-Of course. C-can I ask your name first?"

"Oh. Sorry about that. I'm Hibari Sorako. You can call me Sorako-san. Nice to meet you!"

"U-um, you can drop the formalities, Sorako-san."

"Okay. I'll get going then."

Good thing that the 2-A classroom is near the office.

"Ara? The door's open?"

I heard a gasp."H-Hieeeee! T-This is bad! Someone's here besides us! H-Hibari-san might be here, too!" Oh. It's Tsu-chan. What a coincidence. 'If he's here, he'll surely bite us to death!' He thought creepily.

"Are you Tsu-chan?"

"T-Tsu-chan? I-Is that me?" He asked, pointing to himself.

"Un! Ahh, I'm so been looking forward to meet you!" I rushed in to hug him like a plushie that I almost dropped what I'm holding.

"Hey, you fucking bastard! Don't go hug the Tenth just like that! And you have no fucking right to call Tenth that!" A voice behind Tsu-chan said menacingly.

"So what if I hug Tsu-chan like this, Gokudera Hayato?" I asked him with glint in my eyes, just like the face that my brother has before he says his infamous line ''I'll bite you death".

"H-How did you know my name, you bastard?"

"Don't disturb me, Hayato. I'm gonna take the entrance test now. But if it's Tsu-chan, then it's okay. Oh, and by the way, it's not bastard. It's Sorako-chan."

"E-Entrance test? Y-You'll be transferring here, Sorako-chan?" I heard Tsu-chan ask me.

"Un! Not just in this school, but also in you're section. Though I'm just 13. Haha!"

"E-Ehhh? Are you sure you can do it, Sorako-chan?" Tsu-chan asked me worriedly. Though I'm not looking at him (since I'm still answering the exam), I can sense it from his train of thoughts.

"Hah. Maybe you can, but after a day." I heard Hayato say it mockingly.

"Oh, really? But it looks like I'm already finished." I retorted back. He then snatched the paper from me. It looks like he's analyzing my answers, because, as I heard from Tsu-chan's thoughts, he's the 'Nerdy Hayato-chan' right now. He returned it back to me after a minute passed.

"It seems that all your answers are right. Tch." He looks defeated. Hahaha! I defeated Hayato-chan with my awesomeness!

"Then, I shall submit this to the principal now. Oh, I almost forgot. Here. A gift for you two. I baked it~" I said as I handed them a box with just two Mont Blancs inside.

"R-Really? Y-You baked it? U-um...a-arigato gozaimasu!"

"Then, ja ne~" I said as I went out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>Ahhh...that was somewhat long chapter...<p>

Sorry if I wasn't able meet your expectations regarding this chapter.

But I'm still awesome. Haha...joke!

I'll be expecting your reviews! Ja ne~!

P.S. Why is it that there are about 400 reading this fic but can't say a single review? I'll consider it if you don't have an account, but I know that there are many of you who have a Fanfiction account...


	4. Chapter 4: The Future

Yo! Here's chapter 4 guys!

**Kichou. **That's because she thinks of Tsuna as her brother, too. Thanks.

**lovepikachu12.** i know, right~

**sTrAwbErRi009. **I love that part, too. Too bad that the "Kyoya-niichan's Unforgettable Events" notebook has very few things on it. Sigh...

**ben4kevin.** Oh how I wish he'll call Tsuna "Tsu-chan". But of course his pride won't let him...haha~

**Lilspring.** So we're in the same situation, huh? Yes, he had a dream...and he'll dream that dream again sometime...haha~

**RoyalPair024. **At last you reviewed...ikr...because she's awesome just like us...-laughs evilly-...thanks for reviewing!

* * *

><p>When I walked down the hall, I chanced upon my brother.<p>

"Ara, Kyoya-niichan? What are you doing out here?" Crap. He might have seen me with Tsu-chan! It's not that I'm afraid of my brother. I'm only afraid that Tsu-chan would get bitten to death by my brother.

"I'm inspecting the school grounds."

"O-Oh…is that so? Ahahaha…you haven't seen anyone here except for me, have you?" No, no, no. My voice shouldn't be nervous. Kyoya-niichan will find out that I'm hiding something. He just shook his head, not giving any signs that he noticed the sudden change in my voice. He really didn't notice. Whew.

My brother's eyes darted away to something behind me. "Why is the door open on that classroom?"

"Huh?" I tried to pretend that I didn't know anything, but I'm sweating all over. Crap crap crap. "O-Oh. I forgot to close it. S-Sorry…Ahahaha…" I laughed nervously. I noticed that from his thoughts, he already noticed something's different.

"Sorako. I know you're hiding something from me. Is it that?" He asked, pointing to the open door.

"…" I just looked like a total fool, standing there without saying anything. So this is what it feels like when you're speechless.

'Silence means yes.' He thought mockingly. He walked past me, making his way to a certain classroom.

"H-Hey! Don't―!" I was second late. He already stopped in his tracks, meaning he had seen them already.

"H-Hieeeeeeeee! H-Hibari-san! Wh-Why are you here? I-It's a weekend today, r-right?" I heard Tsu-chan stutter.

"I should be the one asking you that, herbivore." My brother seethed in annoyance.

"O-Oh…um…well…we're here because….um….uh…" He seemed at a loss for words, but not with his thoughts. 'H-How can I tell him that we're here because we'll meet with the others that came with us to the future! He'll just bite us to death!' Future? They went to the future? Did I hear that right?

"Because we're here to meet someone, you bastard. You, why are you here?" Hayato-chan supplied for him. You shouldn't have done that, Hayato-chan! You'll just annoy him more!

"That's none of your business. For making this school a meeting place, I'll bite you to death." He brought up his tonfas that had been hidden in his uniform, ready for a fight.

"Like I'd fucking let you, you bastard! I shall protect Tenth as his right hand man!" He then brought up a handful of dynamites, already ignited. Wait, where did those come from anyway?

"Oi, Kyoya. Stop that!" It was then that I stepped into the scene. Oh, and I dropped the honorifics because I don't want them to know just yet. I gripped his left arm. He tried to pry away, but failed because of my vice grip.

'Kyoya? Kyoya...Hibari/Hibari-san!' They simultaneously thought.

"Let go of my arm, Sorako. I still have to bite these herbivores to death." He said menacingly.

"Do it and I'll fight you." I glared back at him. I also unleashed my 'hidden deathly aura' to show him that I'm serious, not for the purpose of scaring the other two. It then became a glare-and-aura-contest (which lasted for about 5 minutes). And after those 5 long minutes, he heaved out a sigh.

"All right, then. I shall bite them to death." He said deviously.

"Hah." I scoffed. "As if you'll win against me. I'm not finished yet. Do it and I'll fight you. Don't and I'll still fight you, either way. But, if you bite them to death now, you'll have to fight me next week. If you won't do so, I'll fight you on Monday, right after the introductions. Got it?" I said with an evil smirk.

"Tch. Then I won't." He retreated. Ahhh...it's so easy to win against him, isn't it?

"Then, shall we go now?"

"Where?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To our house, of course. Where else?"

"Hn. Let's go then. I don't want to crowd with these herbivores for long." I then hooked up my arm on his, as if we're a couple. I saw his eye twitch. Actually, I'm just doing those to make the two herbivores (as he says) think something else besides me being his sister. I don't want to spill my little secret yet.

'Th-They're like a couple! Does that mean Hibari-san has a girlfriend?' Tsuna thought, blushing furiously. I thought I saw his face drop for a split second. Hmmm...so he has feelings for my dearest brother? Though I think he still doesn't know it himself.

"U-Um...Hi-Hibari-san?" We heard Tsu-chan speak up. I saw Kyoya-niichan glare daggers at him.

"What?" Aww, Kyoya-niichan...you don't have to answer like that.

"Y-You're also required to come. A-All that have come with us to the future must do so...E-Eep...So-Sorako-chan...that was just a joke...ah, that's right...a joke...ahahaha!" He laughed nervously. I don't think he's joking, from what he had thought earlier. And my brother replied with another glare.

"E-Eep! I just repeated what Reborn told me to say! I-I'm sorry!" He looked so afraid of my brother. I wonder...how many times did he beat him(Tsu-chan) to a pulp?

"The baby? Okay, then. I'll stay if the baby says so." What's so amazing about that baby? Who is he anyway? It was at that time that a baby appeared from the window with a "Ciaossu!". Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.

"Reborn!/Reborn-san!/Akanbō." Three different voices replied back.

"Oh? Are you Hibari's―" He said as he dropped his gaze at me. As he was about to say that I'm Kyoya-niichan's cute little sister, I signaled him with a 'Shh!'. "Hmm...is that so? Okay. Now, while the others are not yet here, let's discuss _it_."

"You mean your trip to the future?" I intervened his speech.

"H-How did you know, Sorako-chan/Sorako?" Tsu-chan and Hayato-chan blurted out.

"You can read minds, too, Sorako?" Reborn-chan asked me.

"Somewhat, Reborn-chan...or should I say, Sun Arcobaleno-san?"

"Hmmm? To that extent, huh? A very rare one, indeed." Reborn-chan said with a grin.

"Hey, you! You still haven't answered our question yet! How did you know about our trip to the future, you―" Gokudera almost said the cursed word.

"I said before to call Sorako-chan, didn't I? Or if you still don't want that, it can be just Sorako." I said with glint in my eyes, almost similar to those of Kyoya-niichan's. "As for the question you asked, I can read minds to an _extent_, like what Reborn-chan said."

"Extent? What do you mean by that, Sorako?" He asked again, but I didn't miss hearing his thought. 'Maybe she's an UMA. Hmmm...I should investigate her...'

"Don't group me with your UMAs. I belong to another species...no, not just me, but Kyoya, too. But I'll tell you all those someday. We should get back to the topic at hand, right, Reborn-chan?"

"Yeah. Since the you've all passed the Inheritance Trials, we'll go back to the future tomorrow to defeat Byakuran. Of course including them, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said, answering Tsu-chan's thoughts at the same time.

"H-How did you know what I'm thinking, Reborn?" Tsu-chan asked again.

"You're like an open book, you know that?" We both said. Reborn-chan smirked back at me. "I don't have to use my powers on you, Tsu-chan. Your thoughts show up on your face already." I added.

"Oh...umm...Reborn-chan, can I go with you guys to the future? Though I already know what will happen anyway...Ahahaha!" It's true anyway...since I have 'stolen' Kyoya-niichan's powers for the time being(I don't want to give it back to him yet), all except those that a normal vamp―oops...my tongue slipped again, my bad...haha. That's another story, I'll tell it later on.

"No." Reborn-chan replied with a smirk, knowing that I know his real answer. 'You'll have to make an illusion of yourself still sleeping in bed using a snow ring, so that when your Hibari peeks at your room, he'll think that his little sister's still asleep. You'll have to do that before he wakes up. After doing that, you should go to the front of Namimori Shrine. I'll meet you there tomorrow by 5 a.m. Hibari's still asleep by that time, no?' He thought.

"Really?" I asked him with sparkling eyes. Reborn-chan anwered with a nod. "Yay! Thanks a lot~"

"Can we leave now?" I can feel Kyoya-niichan's patience from his voice. He really can't stand crowding with these 'herbivores'.

"All right." I reluctantly answered. "Then, see you soon!" They just don't know that they'll meet me _very soon_.

"Bye Sorako-chan." Tsu-chan waved. Reborn-chan just smirked at me, and Hayato-chan stayed silent.

"Bye~"

As we were riding on our way home, Kyoya-niichan asked me. "What did you and the baby talk about?"

"That's a secret~"

"Then why did you call me Kyoya?"

"Oh. That? So that they won't think of me as your cute little sister." I said bluntly.

"And why is that? Do you not want me as your brother?"

"Oh, of course I want you as my brother. Nobody else can replace you. I just did that as a game, nothing else."

"Good." After that, the ride became silent. Even his mind is silent. When we got home, I remembered something.

"Oh, shoot. I forgot to give these to my teachers at St. Marie." I said, motioning to the plastic bag. "What should I do, Kyoya-niichan? It's already 12 noon!" I panicked.

"Then why don't you just send it by mail. If you send it personally, walking to the nearest bus stop will take us 15 minutes, 2 hours to get there, and another hour to get to the academy, and 2 hours to get back here. By that time, it's already evening."

"You're right. We should get going now. I'll just buy our food from the fast food nearby."

"Let's go. I don't want to waste my time with useless herbivores." He scoffed.

"All right, all right. Let's just walk so we'll not pollute your beloved Namimori." I just can't argue with him when it comes to polluting our beloved Namimori.

"Ok."

* * *

><p>Sorry if I'm a cliffhanger...haha...but that is what makes me awesomer~<p>

So how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Some reviews please!


	5. Chapter 5: Waiting for Tomorrow

Yo, minna! Sorry for the _very_ late update! Curse that writer's block!

**ben4kevin.** That will happen...but many chapters later...too bad...-sighs-

**Lilspring.** Well, sorry for that...ahaha...well, that's the main reason why I made him a vampire anyway...haha~

**sTrAwbErRi009. **Well, she is a Hibari, after all. It was already revealed that they _are_ vampires, so that's okay. And don't worry, you'll see it in Chapter 6.

Then, on to the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Waiting for Tomorrow<strong>

**Sorako's POV**

There's been an awkward silence between the two of us since we had started walking. Well, only for me. I'm not used to having a companion as silent as him. I can't think of anything to say! –scratches her head furiously then heavily sighs- Only if I have Pocky right now…

"Yes! That's it!" I shouted while raising my fist up into the air.

"What are you talking about, Sorako?"

"I'll buy lots and lots of Pocky strawberry-flavored!" I exclaimed happily.

"Are you trying to make the convenience store run out of stock?" He almost sweat dropped as he said that, but of course, his pride won't let him.

"So what? Do you care about those 'herbivores' now?" Perfect. A well-laid out trap.

"Not at all."

"Then what do you think about Tsu-chan?" Fall into the trap, Kyoya-niichan! –laughs evilly-

"He's a naive and pathetic omnivore." Looks like he chose his words carefully. 'Though I can't call him like that.' He thought…huh?

"Wait a minute…did you just say omnivore?"

"Yes." 'And what of that?' he added as an afterthought.

"You've never called someone an omnivore before." And that's a statement. Another first, huh?-mentally squeals-

"That's because he's in the line between an herbivore and carnivore." How blunt.

"Why is that?"

"When he is in his Hyper Dying Will Mode, he's a carnivore. When he goes back to normal, he is a weak, pathetic, useless, and naive herbivore." He explained. Nice excuse.

"Is that so?" He replied with a nod.

"But, I wonder, is that your true feelings for him?"

"What else?"

"...Alright, I give up."

"Hn."

After that, another silent walk. -sighs- At least we're near the post office. I really wonder, what does Kyoya-niichan feel when he's near Tsu-chan? -sighs again-

"Would you stop sighing?" My brother said with an irritated look on his face.

"What's wrong with sighing?" I shouted back.

"You're so noisy."

"Jeez! Sighing isn't as noisy as you think, Kyoya-niichan! I've already deactivated your enhanced hearing, so why are you still complaining?" I asked.

"You're disturbing the silence." He answered matter-of-factly. What kind of reason is that? ! (A/N: I put a space between the question mark and the exclamation point so it won't be erased.)

"Well...I was wondering...What do you feel when you're near Tsu-chan?"

"...I am so pissed off that my stomach feels like there are butterflies in it..." He said with a scowl.

"Eh? ! Shouldn't you feel that when you're in love? !" What kind of twisted logic does he have?

"Why? Have felt that before?" I almost facepalmed. He really doesn't know emotions, does he? -sighs heavily- Then, when his question sank into my mind, I blushed.

"W-W-W-Well...u-u-um...wh-when I met _him_..." I stuttered, then looked down so he won't see my blushing face.

"O-Oh...is that so...sorry if I brought that up..."

"Eh? What do you mean?" I blinked. What does he mean he brought that up?

"Huh? Weren't we talking about _that*_ little boy you met when you were 5 years old at the villa?" Oh. So he meant _him*_. I looked down. I thought it was that blond man I saw before that looks like a hologram. Then, I saw in my mind an image of when I met _that*_ person 8 years ago. I didn't notice that I'm crying until I felt Kyoya-niichan's hand rubbing circles on my back to comfort me. I looked up at him.

"Mm-mm." I shook my head. "It's ok. I'm slowly moving on. Anyway, we're already here, so let's not waste time, 'kay?" I faked a smile so I will look like I'm happy. But the smile became a sad smile. Not enough, I think.

"All right." He frowned when saw the smile. 'Don't be sad, Sorako.'

"Yeah! Let's get this over with!" I wanna buy Pocky...so I hurriedly wrote the Academy's address in the form and submitted the package to the person in front of me. He was shocked with my actions. Maybe he hadn't met someone that does things that fast.

"Do you really want to buy Pocky that bad?" My brother fighted the urge to roll his eyes at me.

"Yeah! I haven't eaten them for weeks! Wait for me Pocky, wait for mama! Ahahahaha!" I laughed evilly. "Let's go!" I grabbed his hand and ran as fast as I could so I'll go to convenience store soon. When I was near the door, I halted very quickly that my brother (who I was dragging) almost bumped into me if it wasn't for his abilities.

"You won't repeat that. _**Ever**_. Again." He said with gritted teeth.

"Okay." I grinned sheepishly. "Then, I shall buy Pocky!" I ran to the aisle where I know Pocky Strawberry is, grabbed them all, then ran back to the cashier.

"Wha!" The cashier exclaimed. "So you'll buy all of that, miss?" She was just able to smile at my antics.

"Yes! And do you accept credit cards?" When she looked at my brother, she had a face that looked something like: O.O . Then she looked back at me. I mouthed, "He's my brother."

"Oh! Is he your brother? No need to pay then! It was thanks to him that there weren't robbers here anymore!" She said in astonishment(maybe?).

"O-Oh. Is that so? Then, could you just pack these?" By that time I had a face that looked like: ^_^||| . She hurriedly packed them in two plastic bags. Then, she muttered something that seemed to be, "H-Here."

"Thanks. Let's go, Kyoya-niichan!" I hooked my arms to his.

* * *

><p>-sighs- Another short chapter!<p>

*=a person Sorako-chan met when she was 5.

Somewhat this chapter is uneventful...-sighs again-...Anyway, For those that reviewed and will review, and read this story up to this chapter, Thanks a lot!


End file.
